Their Own Past
by AnnabethRide
Summary: When the SEES members find out that the Dark Hour and Tartarus will be destroyed one they defeat the 12 shadows, Ikutsuki has even more good news, another member. Her name is Akiza Sakamori. She is shy and studies most of the time. What's her story?


Chapter 1: Introducing Akiza

The date was July 11th, just a few days after the full moon with the Hierophant and Lovers Shadows that threw every one of the SEES members for a loop; Ikutsuki, the school chairman, and initial creator of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, called a meeting for the group members to relay some new information.

"I'm sorry, before we go on, I would like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something." Yukari, interrupted, causing some confusion.

Mitsuru was confused, but Yukari kept talking, "You've been hiding something from us, haven't you senpai? You act like you don't know anything about the Dark hour and Tartarus, but they are related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?" Before the Empress could respond completely, aside from her reaction, Junpei asked about the accident ten years ago. Yukari explained that there was an explosion near their school, and many people pasted away because of it, and Mitsuru knew about it. And while no students were injured, many were recorded as absent, "Seems like more than just a coincidence." As Yukari went on, she connected the students to the girl bullying Fuuka just a little over a month back. There had to be an explanation! Yukari's voice cut through Mitsuru like one of her own rapiers. Mitsuru found her words, and finally came clean.

The Kirijo group, specifically, Mitsuru's grandfather, was obsessed with shadows, and he wanted to harness their power, but one day, they lost control of said power, and Tartarus and the Dark Hour, were born. A gigantic mass of shadows split off into several large ones; resulting in being the shadows the SEES members were fighting every full moon up to this point. To top it all off, the experiment that went wrong at Gekkoukan High, transformed the school into Tartarus every Dark Hour.

After hearing all of this, Yukari nearly went a wall as she yelled at Mitsuru, "Does that mean all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess?! You lied to us?" Mitsuru couldn't respond "You knew too, didn't you Senpai? They've just been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?"

"That's not true," Akihiko couldn't stand by and let his comrade be hounded on, "I have my reasons…"

"Think what you'd like…It was my decision not to share that information. I'm sorry. I never intended to deceive you. Convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority. As absurd as it may seem, only we—with our Personas—can fight the Shadows." Nothing but a look of sorrow was on her face.

Yukari was still on edge, biting back, "How could you…!?"

Ikutsuki spoke at last, "Yukari…. It's those in the past who are to blame and they lost their lives as a result of what they did… We're all in the same boat, here: none of us deserve the burden that's been thrust upon us."

"But..." Yukari had seemed to finally give up.

"It's been ten years since that incident… No one knows why those Shadows suddenly returned. But, since they're active, at least we can find and destroy them… Do you realize what this means? What if I told you that those twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?" This was a big revelation to suddenly put onto the table, Tartarus and the Dark Hour would disappear? Ikutsuki seemed very confident that they would, "That's what I was going to tell you earlier. See it's good news, isn't it? Regardless of what's happened in the past, we must fight to protect the people." There were many mysteries still surrounding Tartarus, why did such a gigantic structure appear in the first place? The answer must be inside, but that wasn't the only good news Ikutsuki had brought with him, "Akiza, would you come in please?"

A girl, around Yukari's age, stepped into the room at last. Her red hair, a shade lighter than Mitsuru's, was put up in the back, like spikes mixed with a bun, and her long bangs clipped off to the side. She was still in her day clothes and hadn't gotten a chance to change since Ikutsuki snagged her for a chance to talk with her.

"You see, she also has the potential, and just recently moved here from Kyoto. She will be living here in the dorm from now on." He turned to Akiza and she bowed slightly and gave a weak smile.

"Kyoto huh? A girl with class~" Junpei put on his flirty smile.

"Always going after the girls, huh Stupei?" Yukari groaned, her anger from before was still lingering. Unfortunately for Akiza, she had heard the entire conversation about the shadows, Tartarus, and Yukari's hostility from behind the door, causing some uneasy feelings resonating within her.

Ikutsuki coughed, "Your living accommodations have already been arranged and will be living on the third floor. Mitsuru will show you to your room." Finally receiving some breathing room, Akiza said goodnight as the Empress took her to her room.

* * *

"So, you have the potential?" Mitsuru asked while she escorted the Tower to her room.

"Y-yes, I still don't completely understand it though. The Chairman did his best to explain what it was and what it did, but I guess I'll learn by experience." Akiza had refused to make eye contact with Mitsuru, she couldn't bring herself to. They arrived at the room, she wished her senpai goodnight, and sat down on her new bed, with thoughts and questions still buzzing around her head. _What if something went wrong with the evoker and severely hurts me in some way? Will I ever get used to this new power? This is so confusing!_ Akiza turned face down and put her pillow on top of her head. There was no point of trying to figure out it at the moment as she tried to fall asleep early to fix her sleep schedule for her first day of school which was only a couple days away.

* * *

Sunday July 12th

After studying for a few hours, Akiza was reminded of what she heard the previous night, _Everyone has their reasons for fighting and I haven't even picked up an evoker._ She brushed aside her thoughts of doubt. _No, this is my chance I will do my best to help them. I will give it everything I got!_ But her worries got the best of her and flopped down on her bed, "What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

Monday July 13th

Akiza walked into her new homeroom 2-F with Ms. Toriumi as her new teacher, "Class, we have a new student. This is Akiza." Toriumi formally greeted to the class. "Please, introduce yourself to everyone Akiza."

"Um, hello. I'm Akiza Sakamori, nice to meet you all."

"You can take the seat next to Junpei there in the hat." Ms. Toriumi pointed to the desk with her pen without even looking up from her lesson planner.

Akiza walked to her new seat and the Magician was nothing but pleased, "So you're sitting next to me huh? You have nothing to worry about Akiza-chan."

Before she could reply, Yukari replied without hesitation, "Really? Isn't that seat taken?"

"Well he isn't here so now that's her seat." Toriumi replied with disgust. She hated when people missed her class, at least if they were ditching.

"Ok. Then, good luck Akiza-san, you're gonna need it…" The Lovers turned around and started to focus on her studies.

"So, what do you like to do?" Junpei was doing his best to get to know Akiza, why wouldn't he? One, she was attractive, and two, she was a new team member; maybe if he got close enough to her, he could show her the ropes.

"Study." She replied rather bluntly, trying to stay focused on lesson that was currently being taught.

"Study? You mean you don't play video games, or sing karaoke?" Junpei was used to Mitsuru being a hard ass when it came to school, and even Yukari went on occasion, but, another one?

"I don't have time to," Akiza replied while she was talking notes, "I would like too, but I have no spare time, especially now."

"Well, maybe after exams we could do somethin'. Summer vacation is right around the corner. You won't have to worry about grades then."

Akiza smiled at the thought, "That would be nice to hang out and relax for once. Sure, consider it a deal, but for now, forgive me if I ignore you to get school work done." She had finally put up her own shield to focus on her work and the only thing she heard was her teachers.

* * *

That evening, Ikutsuki called everyone to the table for an announcement; they were going to Yakushima not only for vacation, but for also paying a visit to Mitsuru's father. Everyone was excited to visit the beach, especially Akiza since she hadn't visited the beach since she was young. She had forgotten what it was like to smell ocean breeze, feel the warm sand in between her toes, and warm sunshine on her face. It was going to be a vacation she wouldn't forget.

**A/N: This is the story that is replacing 'The Power Within' same story, but written with actual plot. I hope you all enjoy! R&R would be nice! Not much to say other than this was kinda short, and exams will be in the next chapter and a bit of if not all of the beach trip. Look forward to it!**


End file.
